


Take Me Out (Of My Own Head)

by cmorgana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aramis, Dirty Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, The other two taking control, a few spanks, is that seriously needed as a tag?, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: Aramis is lost in dark thoughts, Athos and Porthos know how to help him find his balance once more.orI wanted to write some Athos fingering Aramis and that was the lame excuse to do it





	Take Me Out (Of My Own Head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livia_bj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/gifts).



> I don't like this, but since I wrote it... here it is
> 
> You only have to thank [Cordelia69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/profile) if this makes some sense, as always she edited it and found things that neither I or the online corrector would have noticed. Obviously it's not her fault if this thing sucks, and I probably didn't notice a lot of other mistakes after I edited it once again. And don't worry, she's also going to probably hurt me if I don't go back to write [Feeding the Sea with Ghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11967339), so I'm not getting distracted from that ;) She basically is my fic hero
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [livia_bj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/profile) because her mind is deliciously as perv as mine and she's my best muse when there's a wanton Aramis

When Aramis went too deep in his head it usually was the moment bad things were due to happen. The recesses of his mind, as dark and dangerous as Athos', sometimes became too much for him, making Aramis unable to be himself, unable to shut his demons out once they were there, scratching his head. 

Everyone at the garrison knew that and everyone, Treville among the first, used to try and get him out of his personal hell at the first signs of it, but his brothers were the only ones who really could do it. 

That was the reason Aramis was naked and sweaty, sprawled on his own big bed, Athos and Porthos as naked and desperate as him. 

"Come on, let go," Porthos sweetly whispered in Aramis' ear, hands traveling up and down his chest, kneading at tense muscles, while Athos rubbed at his legs, teasing the most sensible spots with fingers and lips. Still, both of them could feel that Aramis wasn't as relaxed as he could be, his shoulders still drawn, lip caught between his teeth but not in a good way. 

"'Mis," Athos whispered while moving up the bed to be face to face with the man, lips almost brushing, "it isn't totally working, uh?" he uselessly asked. He knew the signs, but even better he knew the feeling when things are too much when you couldn't let go of whatever is haunting you. 

Aramis hesitated, he looked at Porthos for a second, feeling guilty for letting the man down after all his efforts, but then he turned to Athos once more, barely shaking his head, tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," his words a plea for forgiveness, and before Athos could close the space between their lips Porthos stole Aramis face, caressing his cheek and kissing him with desperate love. 

"We are here for you, baby," he said in the most tender tone he could manage and tears swelled again in Aramis' eyes. Embarrassed he turned again toward Athos. He loved Porthos, more than he could even explain, but it was Athos who knew how to fight demons, how to take him apart just to put him together without the darkness. 

Athos kissed him, hard, a clash of teeth and tongues, tenderness left behind, for another time, and for a second Aramis let himself lose control. It felt like breathing again. It felt like the punishing kiss, in contrast with the lips lovingly caressing his chest, were the only thing keeping him grounded, making him feel real. 

Aramis moaned when Athos hand closed around his throat just that side of too hard, and he could feel Athos smirking against his mouth. 

"It's one of those nights, then?" Porthos asked to no one, kissing his way up to nip at Aramis throat where Athos wasn't holding it. He knew he was always too gentle with Aramis, that the man could take and desired a lot more than slow and sweet, but his first instinct has always been to treat Aramis as the most precious of the treasures. Not that, in the end, Porthos ever had any problem to just fuck him until Aramis screamed and begged. Just not from the beginning. Still, that night was one of those nights when only teasing, a little pain and rough fucking had space. 

Porthos bit at the tender skin now under his mouth, unexpectedly, uncaring of leaving a mark, no one would wonder about a bite mark on Aramis neck, and his lover moaned even louder in Athos' mouth. The other man tightened the hand a little more around his throat, making Aramis short breathing even more difficult. 

"Yes, we should make sure he can only think how to beg us for more…" Athos replied to Porthos previous question, totally ignoring Aramis whimper when he freed his throat just to scratch along his torso, making sure he got the nipple under his nail. 

Porthos smirked. He knew how to make him beg, by now he was almost sure he knew Aramis body better than his own. Without losing even more time he latched his mouth on the free nipple, noticing Athos was doing the same, and both started to torment them with teeth and tongues. It was a matter of seconds before Aramis arched his back to have more. Promptly Athos slapped his thigh. 

"You have no idea how far you are from having what you want, 'Mis", he teased starting to lick and bite a path down his body to stop and tease just above his pelvic bone. Aramis moaned in protest, but Porthos shut him up by biting harder on his nipple, then licking the pain away. 

Without losing any more time, Athos maneuvered Aramis legs to bend toward his chest before getting once more over him, hard cock pressed against his crease while he kissed him. It was a few seconds before Porthos grabbed Athos by the hair to physically move him away and start a kiss of their own. 

For once it was Athos turn to moan. 

"Do you think we can fill him up how he deserves?" Athos wondered out loud, and without any warning, he was between Aramis legs once more, his tongue buried deep in him straight away.

Aramis groaned, reaching out to grab his hair, but Porthos stopped him with a smirk, pinning both his hands above his head on the pillow. 

"Ah-ah, you have no control over what and how we do to you," he remembered to his partner, blocking his hips from moving with a strong hand placed just under his belly button. 

Athos didn't get distracted by the talking. He loved what he was doing, he loved to smell Aramis scent, to see him so spread and wanton, uninhibited, unashamed, just for them. He licked up the crease to the base of his balls, maddening slowly, just to suck on them for half a second before going back down to open Aramis with his tongue. 

Aramis didn't know what to think, what to focus on. Athos, teasing him so much he was sure he was about to drive him insane, or Porthos restraining him while licking and biting everywhere he can reach. He realized his lips were letting go a litany of moans and whimpers, but he didn't care. His lovers knew him and he was sure they were playing him like an instrument just to get exactly those sounds. He was so lost in his pleasure he didn't even notice Athos must have stopped his ministration for a second, to retrieve the oil from the floor near the bed, because suddenly a slick finger was circling his entrance before slipping in, stopping just when Aramis could feel the knuckles pressing against his ass. 

Almost unable to breathe Aramis forced himself to open his eyes, and when he saw Athos kneeling between his bent legs, finger working in and out of him, looking straight at him, he could only lock their stares. For a second Aramis was sure he was going to come like that, just because of a finger. 

Porthos, though, didn't give him the time to linger on the idea, while Athos started to push in the second finger, the man got one of Aramis' legs down on the bed and after freeing his wrists, with a grunt to let him know to not move them, he straight on started to suck on the head of his cock. 

Aramis whine was frantic, hips tried to buck but were pinned by both men. 

Still, he wasn't the only one to be desperate. 

Athos could feel his erection almost burn, untouched and forgotten, between his legs. He has seen a lot of things in his life, but he was sure that must have been the most incredible one. 

Aramis was the definition of debauched. Wrists still over his head, knowing that a movement was going to cost him a lot more teasing, one leg bent against his chest while Porthos licked his cock, precum still pooling on his belly from when his sex went untouched, while slick and saliva dripped between his cheeks where his body desperately clamped around the three fingers now invading him. 

Aramis searched for his gaze again, and for a second Athos thought that was it, he was going to come totally untouched, just because of the hooded eyes so full of pleasure and desperation, without a trace of embarrassment at being so exposed. Aramis lips were red and wet, as his cheeks, the redness left by their beards and stubs mixed with the blushing caused by the situation. 

"God, you are a sight," Athos can't help but whisper, and Porthos stopped his ministrations to look too. 

Aramis groaned at the sudden loss of the hot mouth around his cock. He needed. He didn't even know what. He didn't have to when he's with them, they weren't someone he seduced for some good sex, they were his lovers, the ones who knew exactly what he needed, the ones he trusted with his life even in his pleasure. 

"Is there something that you need, my love?" Porthos asked, breath once again hot against his wet head. 

"Please…" Aramis didn't like to beg so easily, but that day he felt like he was going to die if they didn't give him more.

"Poor 'Mis, so desperate already?" Athos answered in a mocking tone, circling his hole with his pinkie and sliding the fourth finger in without much effort, "Porthos, maybe we should be so nice to finish him off?" 

Just the idea was enough for Aramis to buck, trying to get more of the fingers into him, trying to force Athos in going faster. But the man tutted and slapped his thigh once more. Though, as a reward for Aramis desperate groan, he bent his fingers to directly rub on the spot that really made him buck with a moan so loud Athos was sure it was heard on the other side of Paris. 

Porthos, instead, feigned to be not so happy about suddenly choking on Aramis' cock. He sat back on his heels, yet unable not to look at the slick fingers rhythmically disappearing inside his lover. 

"I don't know you, Athos, but I think it's time we get some fun too," he suggests while grabbing Athos by his hair to kiss him and chase Aramis taste in his mouth. 

Athos moaned, loving to be manhandled almost as much as Aramis. He loved to let go and let them do to him whatever they want, and he especially loved that Aramis mind could be a lot dirtier than his. Both him and Porthos didn't know some things were an option before starting to sleep with Aramis. Neither of them ever complained about what he taught them. 

"Hand and knees," Athos interrupted the kiss for a second, freeing his own hand, but his lips met Porthos' again a moment later, both totally ignoring the desperate sound leaving Aramis mouth. 

When they stop kissing Aramis has complied with their order. The two men stopped in their tracks, eyes trained to how wet and open their lover was. Porthos reached out, pushing a finger in without any effort. Aramis bent his back, pushing against it. 

"Please, Athos, do the honors," he suggested and Athos didn't make him repeat twice. He grabbed Aramis hips, pushing his hard cock against his ass, slipping between his cheeks to tease at his hole and get himself wet and slick. 

Both moaned at the friction. 

When Athos was ready Porthos slipped behind him and started nipping at his neck, hands sliding down his body until he could grab the base of his cock. 

"Allow me," he whispered in his ear with the lobe still between his teeth, and Athos was sure he couldn't have objected even if he'd wanted to. Luckily he had not even the slightest idea of objecting.

Without stopping to nip and kiss his neck and throat, Porthos guided Athos to Aramis inviting hole, pushing his hips against Athos' to make him go forward slowly. 

They both stopped when Athos was all in except for the part of his cock still held tight in Porthos hand.

They both bit their tongues when Aramis whined throatily, grabbing the sheets under him. 

Everything stilled for a moment, leaving Aramis time to adjust and Athos to regain the control he was sure he was too close to lose. Porthos waited patiently, distracting himself by licking the sweat from Athos throat and rubbing his hip absentmindedly with his free hand. 

When it was obvious that stillness was becoming a torture, Porthos' freed Athos cock. By instinct Athos pushed forward, this time pressing all his length inside Aramis while reaching to grab his hair. 

Porthos didn't give Aramis time to adjust or even to moan, his thumb already circling around the stretched muscles, caressing him and Athos at the same time. A few seconds, then slipped just the tip in. 

Aramis fell on his elbows. 

He couldn't think, he couldn't moan, he couldn't even breath. Everything started and ended with the stretch in his body, the faint burning, the feeling of too much. 

Finally, Athos started to move, unable to keep still, too close, teased by Porthos finger, by the hard cock pressed against the small of his back, but mostly by Aramis clenching desperately around him. Both him and Porthos kept looking, hypnotized, at the point where their bodies became one. They established a rhythm, Porthos finger slightly pushing in while Athos pulled out. 

"More, please more," Aramis begged, unable to do anything else, forehead on the bed, eyes closed shut and mouth open in a desperate try to get enough air in his lungs. 

The men behind him exchanged a quick glance. They could have kept teasing him, they did so a lot of times until he was no longer even able to beg, but that night he looked worked up enough and given that he hasn't slept in days rest was a priority. Athos nodded and Porthos, with a smirk, leaned in to fondle Aramis balls, proceeding then to slowly pump his shaft in his tight fist. 

Aramis hissed in pleasure. His muscles were trembling, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to stay on his knees if not for Athos keeping him up by his hips. He could no longer process what was happening, it felt like all his brain could process was the fire burning in his loins. When Athos sped up his pace, swallow and quick trusts hitting the right spot dead on, Aramis could no longer recognize as his own the sounds he was making. 

From there it was a matter of seconds before both he and Athos came, their moans mixed and blended. 

Aramis fell down on the bed, uncaring of Athos weight on him, trying to remember how to breathe, and Porthos let them both a few minutes to regain some control over their bodies.

Athos was the first to realize it wasn't over yet. He rolled on the side, hissing louder than Aramis while slipping out.

Porthos moved closer, gently turning Aramis on his back. He was still breathing hard, eyes closed. 

"Are you ok?" Porthos checked, but the man only grunted as a positive answer, unable to do more. Still satisfied by the reply Porthos reached down, to gently rub two fingers against the abused hole. Aramis bucked his hips, still too sensitive.

It was something filthy, and Porthos loved that. Aramis was puffy and open, dripping the oil and Athos come. He used it to gently finger him. Aramis moaned. 

Carefully Porthos caressed his cheek, coaxing him into opening his eyes. He could feel Athos lazy stare on them. 

"Love, can you take me?" this was a real question, not foreplay, not teasing, and Aramis knew. He focused on his body for a second. He vaguely ached, but the hum in his veins, the thrill in his body still were more important than some discomfort. 

"Yes, please," an offer, not a plea, welcomed with a slow and sweet kiss while Porthos got in position. 

That time, with Porthos, was slow and deep, sweet. 

Aramis felt his body slightly react even worn-out and tired as he was, little jolts of pleasure barely touching his spent cock. 

Even like that, it didn't take long, Porthos too worked up by the foreplay, by the loose and wet grip around his cock. He kissed Aramis all the time, moaning in his mouth when he came deep inside him. 

Opposite to Athos he immediately got out of Aramis and on the side, Aramis now between the two men who took turns in slowly kissing him, meeting then to kiss each other over Aramis chest. 

"How do you feel?" It was Athos who asked, the one ready to take the weight of a possible negative answer. He knew that Porthos hated that part, that he didn't know how to deal with himself if one of his brothers was in pain. 

Luckily Aramis smiled. 

"I'm alright, relaxed enough that what should stay in the back of my mind is back there," he answered, serious. It was true. It hadn't really been the sex, he loved sex but not to that point, it's been the feeling that his lovers had him, that they're ready to share his pain, to force him out of whatever is hurting him. It's been the feeling of being able of completely letting go without any risk. And okay, Aramis had to admit at least to himself that them fucking his brain out had helped too. 

"Actually I feel like I could sleep for a week," he added. Athos smiled while Porthos was cleaning them at his best with a shirt, well knowing that no one of them was going to get up to really clean themselves. 

"You'll have to make do with two days though, it's all Treville gave us, and just because he was really worried about you," Athos reminded him, moving and turning until he was comfortable on the mattress and pressed against Aramis.

"Two days….I think it'll be enough for you to take my head away from troubles at least four other times," Aramis teased, now lying with his head on Porthos arm - which hand was gently massaging Athos' scalp - and one leg over Athos'

"No, 'Mis, next time it will be you doing all the work," Athos warned, already thinking of Aramis riding him, hard, coming untouched. Porthos smirk let him knew he was probably thinking along the same line. 

Aramis' spent cock twitched at the idea of what they could make him do.


End file.
